Update 4
"You’ve had it too easy. This week’s update will take your prison experience and add copious amounts of hardship. Within you’ll find a new prison: Stalag Flucht, an old Prisoner of War (POW) camp. Say goodbye to your HD TVs and your cosy relationships with the guards, this is a zero-tolerance hell-hole equipped with some shocking features; you are there to stay. Other tweaks have been made to the game’s difficulty across the board, too. Guards are getting pretty tired of your hoarding antics. A complete prison sweep will now take place any time an escape attempt is discovered; air vents, underground tunnels and roofs will be cleared of any illegal items. Trowels are no longer weapons of mass destruction and plastic cutlery isn’t what it used to be. Leaping off the roof onto objects below is no longer an option. An educational campaign amongst the prison staff has left the guards much more able to recognise powdered up wall when they see it and, when they do, expect trouble. Oh, and if you’re in a fight, you can expect some heat from the guards – regardless of “who started it”. It’s not all horrific. We’ve added in 2 new workout routines and lowered the fatigue drain for working out. Four more jobs are available to keep you out of trouble. You’ll find better stuff in other inmates’ desks. There are new jingles in the game and, perhaps one of the most requested features in the Early Access community has been added; multiple save slots. Which leads us on to something really, really important. So important that you’ve probably already seen it, but I’ll add it again here just in case: Old save games will not work with The Great Escapists Update and beyond. We’ve explained why in this thread. Please don’t try to use your old saves with Update 3, they either won’t work at all or will be horribly buggy. I know that your save games are really important to you, so we’ve given you as much notice of this as we could muster. If you want to finish your current save before updating to The Great Escapists Update, you’ll need to keep Steam in Offline Mode until you’re ready to apply the update." Update #4 The Great Escapists Update: Additions * Stalag Flucht map * Workout routines * Four new jobs- tailor, deliveries, library, gardening * Multiple save slots * Free period musical themes for Center Perks and Stalag Flucht Changes * Lowered fatigue drain on workouts a little * Message now tells you when an item breaks * Nerfed digging value of trowel * Dirt generally now only appears inside, weeds outside * Wall block item is treated same as dirt when found by guards * Items can be taken from work containers if in range, regardless of job * On busted, illegal items in vents, underground, and roof are also removed * Updated job board descriptions * Chance of better finds while desk raiding Bug Fixes * Fixed some bugs relating to removing fake walls/vents * Work key now opens all work doors as intended * Can no longer target while in beds/on equipment/in cupboards * Can’t walk off roof pipes onto obstacles below * Fixed solitary letter for getting KOd at lockdown * You get heat for being attacked near guards